pangaeastoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Atavus furia
- - Matriarch Mira (against her will) - |effect(s) = Evolutionary regression}}Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia, commonly referred as "ancestors' fury," is a flower indigenous to the southern hemisphere of Pangaea. It is a mutated variant of the original flower that bloomed into existence millions of years ago (Atavus flora/Atavoflora genesis/Primaflora genesis, or the "mother-flower"), growing in isolation and containing a potent toxin that induces evolutionary regression in the physiology and mental functions of living organisms, primarily saurians. The flower was discovered by Caronian scientist, Karom, who first used its chemical properties to create a serum that would be injected into General Carnotor Talon during his attempted conquest of Pangaea in 1217 PE. King Acheron Pentasauros of Veridian used Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia to mutate himself in order to defeat Carnotor, sacrificing his life in the process. The flower's toxin would be used for a final time four decades later by Ferox Maximus Anicetus Caedis, who planned to revert all saurians to the form of their primitive ancestors in order to correct the flaws of their evolution. Background ... Physical Description Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia resembles a magnolia, but its most distinct feature that separates it from the original mother-flower is its dark red petals. This gave rise to the belief that the soil around an isolated patch of the mother-flower was infused with and fertilized by the lifeblood of primal saurians, changing their color and giving them their mutagenic effects. * "The first flower to appear along the path of plant evolution, during the time of the dinosaurs, was a hermaphrodite with petal-like organs arranged in concentric circles..." * "The bloom had both male and female reproductive organs at the centre, surrounded by multiple layers or "whorls" of petal-like parts called tepals, arranged in sets of three per layer..." * "...its size—presumed to have been less than a centimetre (0.4 inches) in diameter." * "'...it was probably a small tree or shrub.'" Effects True to its name, Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia contains a toxin that causes saurians to physically and mentally revert to a primitive state. Smelling the flower alone causes animalistic aggression, but only for a few moments. Consuming the flower whole, drinking the extract, or injecting the toxin into the body in consistent doses causes aggression as well as physical and mental regression. Eventually, the consumer will fully de-evolve and resemble their prehistoric ancestors, becoming a powerful and dangerous animal that acts on instinct. Excessive doses of Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia will overload the body and result in death. Although it was once thought that the effects of Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia were irreversible, it was later discovered that the toxin can be diluted and detoxified by abstaining from ... and then frequent consumption or injection of Atavus flora/Atavoflora genesis/Primaflora genesis. Usage * Karom discovered it; tested it on Pteryga and Karom * Carnotor used it until he was completely de-evolved; valued strength but neglected what it would do to him mentally * Ferox studied Karom's work; developed a more potent, quick-acting strain of the toxin; uses it on himself and unwilling saurians Trivia * The name of the flower's genus is inspired by the word "atavism" (derived from the Latin word atavus, generally meaning "ancestor"), which refers to an instance when an organism possesses ancestral traits that have been lost through evolution. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atavism) * Atavus/Atavoflora/Primaflora furia comes from the Latin words atavus (generally meaning "ancestor") and furia (literally meaning "fury") - "atavoflora" = "ancestral flower"; "primaflora" = "first flower"